


纽蒙迦德的夏天

by Icarus_6023



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_6023/pseuds/Icarus_6023
Relationships: GGAD - Relationship, Gellert Grindelwald/Albus Dumbledore
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

盖勒特·格林沃德又一次看见了那场预知。

高耸入云的纽蒙迦德，塔尖的房间中，漆黑的魔杖对准靠窗的瘦削老人，杖尖闪烁着熟悉的绿色光芒，一个低沉的男人声音在房间回荡：

阿瓦达索命。

格林沃德并不惊讶自己会死在纽蒙迦德，他甚至有点惊讶阿不思·邓布利多会让他活到画面中那个年纪——他们两人都清楚对方的实力，以及对方有多么想要杀死自己。

而除了邓布利多，格林沃德不认为有任何一个巫师有能力杀死他。

格林沃德不惊讶自己会死在纽蒙迦德，他惊讶的是这个预知的本身——他看不清自己的脸。

预言的核心即是人和事，毕竟一个连主人公和事件都不明确的预言和废话无异。但是这场预知里，唯一出现的老人面容却始终模糊不清。如果不是预言家只能“看见”自己在意的事情，格林沃德甚至不敢肯定这个瘦高的老头就是自己。

但无论如何，这个奇怪且失败的预知还是让格林沃德很烦心。他努力地向前走，希望能看清那个老人。

然后他就醒了。

窗外熟悉的阿尔卑斯山雪景和呼啸的寒风让格林沃德一瞬间以为自己仍是那个叱咤风云、纵横欧洲大陆的黑魔王。但迟来一步的寒意却实实在在的敲醒了他——他确实是黑魔王，但却不再叱咤风云。

格林沃德每每想起自己被关在纽蒙迦德就有一种荒谬的喜感。整座纽蒙迦德就高塔上这间仅有的牢房，而他当初在布置这间牢房的时候可下过一番苦心，所有格林沃德能想到的禁锢咒统统加了个遍——毕竟在他的计划里，这间牢房本来是留给阿不思·邓布利多的。

但是最后却是邓布利多亲手将他关进了这个牢房，连房间里的咒语都没改。

狂风暴雨拍打窗户发出的巨大声音吵他有些心神不宁，格林沃德撇了撇嘴无奈的翻了个身，身上的棉被硬冷的像一块铁板：纽蒙迦德的狂风咒是他亲自下的

——年轻时的黑魔王因为不喜欢奥地利太过安逸的阳光和蓝空而施下的咒，反倒成了施加在他身上唯一的刑罚。

过了一会儿格林沃德才意识到，撞出这么大声音的不只风——送今天报纸的猫头鹰到了。

他懒洋洋的起身打开窗户，小心不让雨水刮进房间。一打开报纸，首页赫然是阿不思·邓布利多那头赤褐色的长发和弯曲的鹰钩鼻：

《阿不思·邓布利多接替已故阿芒多·迪佩特成为霍格沃兹魔法学校校长》

当代最伟大的巫师，阿不思·邓布利多于近日接替已故阿芒多·迪佩特，成为新一任霍格沃兹魔法学校校长。阿不思·邓布利多的主要贡献包括：一九四五年击败黑巫师格林沃德；发现火龙血的十二种……

格林沃德没忍住一声冷笑，把报纸扔到了墙角。

校长，这倒是个适合他的职业。虚伪，懦弱，胆小，明明天才绝伦却只敢躲在霍格沃茨层层叠叠的城堡后面，操纵着别人替他送死。

德高望重的校长，欧洲顶尖的魔法学校，还真是个培养傀儡的绝佳土壤。

巫师界都说格林沃德最恐怖的地方除了他魔法上的造诣，还在于他对人心的蛊惑。但如果他们知道，令他们闻风丧胆的黑魔王最初是在伟大的邓布利多身上发现了掌控人心带来的权力和力量，不知道这些自诩高尚的巫师们会露出什么样的表情。

是的，他第一次意识到这股力量，是在邓布利多身上，是在1899年盛夏的戈德里克山谷。

格林沃德仍然记得自己第一次见邓布利多时是多么的兴奋：在邓布利多身上他发现了不逊于自己的才华，两人又同样处在人生的失意低谷，自然投缘的如同火和锅。

之后的日子里，格林沃德看着邓布利多一步一步走进他的掌控，温顺的如同一只摊在手心的蒲绒绒。

他喜欢用魔杖在邓布利多的身体留下细小的痕迹，并且每次都为自己能掌控这伟大的、美丽的力量而激动到浑身颤抖，而这时阿不思就会红着脸笑着推开他，然后魔杖就换成一个个的吻。

阿不思·邓布利多教会他：要掌控一个人，就要给他他内心深处最热切渴望的东西。

阿不思·邓布利多渴望理解，他们彻夜畅谈知识和理想；阿不思·邓布利多渴望权力，他许诺了他们共建的辉煌未来；阿不思·邓布利多渴望爱情，他们在谷仓后面交换了一个个吻。

他给了邓布利多渴望的，邓布利多本应是他的，

如果不是因为邓布利多的虚伪和懦弱，他们应该已经建立好一个伟大统一的巫师国度，扬眉吐气共同站在权力巅峰。

他是通过窥探人心从而掌控人心，邓布利多是通过什么掌控他的傀儡们呢？

好像是“爱”？

格林沃德没忍住又一声冷笑，这么冠冕堂皇又伪善至极的理由还真像他说得出口的话。

窗外的风雪依旧呼啸着，过了一会儿，格林沃德慢吞吞起身走到墙角，拿回了那份报纸。

天气这么冷，即使是废报纸也能用来御寒。


	2. Chapter 2

又是那个梦：闪电，高塔，魔杖尖绿色的荧光，以及靠窗瘦削的老人。

格林沃德有些烦躁——虽然他是很在意自己的死亡，但反反复复做同一个梦还是太无趣了一些，更何况，他无论怎么努力依旧无法看清梦中的那张脸。

倘若他没有像一个麻瓜一样被关在纽蒙迦德，他有千万种咒语和药水去弄清楚这个梦的意义。可如今他只能不耐烦的皱着眉头，等待着那声“阿瓦达索命”结束这个失败的预知梦。

但这一次梦境却并没有消失在绿光中，索命咒闪烁后出现了一副新的场景：那个瘦削的老人孤零零的躺在墙角，像个被人遗忘抛弃的破烂娃娃，像一块被焚烧过的枯木残枝。

格林沃德仍然看不清自己的脸。

窗外震耳欲聋的声音将格林沃德从梦境中拉了出来。他望向窗户，看见一大群猫头鹰争先恐后的撞向窗户玻璃——看来今天又是某个节日，只有节日的时候人们才会想起他，纷纷寄来“亲切”的问候。

格林沃德在床上坐了一会儿，在吼叫信和窗外的撞击声中艰难的选择了前者。但在打开窗户后的一瞬间他后悔了，看着整个房间纷纷扬扬的吼叫信和猫头鹰羽毛，他有些绝望的想起：

今天是圣诞节。

那些被他杀害的巫师家属们似乎都喜欢在圣诞节寄来充斥着谩骂诅咒的吼叫信，或许在圣诞夜时看到餐桌旁的空出的椅子而心生怨怼，或许是对这个无法享受节日的凄苦囚犯落井下石。（感谢纽蒙迦德的信件审查，杜绝了来自他信徒的邮件的同时，也帮他筛去了带有恶咒的邮件，不过审查魔咒显然不认为吼叫信算在恶咒的范围。）

格林沃德忍住了鼻腔中的一声冷哼：他当然不会因为谩骂而对那些死人忏悔，而且他从来不曾期待过圣诞节，更不用说专门在今天有什么特殊的情绪——

父母逝世的早，记忆中的圣诞节除了家养小精灵的一句“圣诞快乐，少爷”以外，和平日并无差别；进入德姆斯特朗之后，因为受不了愚蠢平庸的同龄人，圣诞对他而言不过是图书馆不受打扰的一天。

圣诞对于巫师和麻瓜而言是一样的：和家人在餐桌旁相拥团聚，给朋友寄去精心挑选的礼物，和爱人在檞寄生下分享亲吻。

而格林沃德没有家人，没有朋友，更没有爱人。所以他不曾期待过圣诞。

“盖尔你真的从来没有庆祝过圣诞节？”阿不思一脸难以置信。

盖勒特双手枕着头，懒洋洋的躺在阿不思的大腿上，无所谓的耸了耸肩：“你知道的，阿尔，我受不了学校那群白痴。更何况圣诞也没什么意思，无非是人们随便找的一个狂欢的理由而已。”

阿不思笑了起来：“天啊，如果你在霍格沃兹就绝对不会说圣诞没意思。三年级以后我们就可以一起去霍格莫德玩上一整天。

圣诞节‘三把扫帚’都会有专门用栎木催熟的蜂蜜酒，好喝到你能吞下自己的舌头，不过你肯定会最爱黄油啤酒，没有巫师可以拒绝它。喝完酒之后，蜂蜜公爵糖果店我们是一定要去的，就算你眉头皱成现在这样也拦不住我，他们家卖全英国最棒的柠檬雪宝和蟑螂堆。之后我们可以逛逛德维斯和班斯商店，或者风雅巫师服装店也不错。晚上我们就回霍格沃兹参加晚宴……”

格林沃德不记得当时阿不思还说了什么，他只记得那两片薄薄的嘴唇在夏天的阳光下红的令他有一丝失神，眼前竟然浮现出了阿不思描述的一幅幅场景：

他们一起坐在酒吧喝酒，阿不思的上唇堆满了啤酒的泡沫；他们走在霍格莫德的街头，阿不思的脸冻的有些发红；他们在霍格沃兹的圣诞晚宴上拉响爆竹，把掉落出的巫师帽套在对方头上，在角落的檞寄生下偷偷亲吻。

格林沃德摇了摇头，把那副荒谬的场景从脑海里驱赶出去。于是，一瞬间，他就从洋溢着节日氛围的霍格沃兹回到了纽蒙迦德的冰冷牢房中。

纽蒙迦德其实也算是有“节日氛围”的，格林沃德看着铺天盖地的吼叫信颇有些自嘲的想。

那些吼叫信在半空中打开成口袋状，倾倒出那些死在他魔杖下巫师的亲朋好友绝望的控诉。

老人、男人、女人和孩子的狠毒的咒骂和绝望的哭喊构成了他这么多年来从未迟到的“圣诞颂歌”。

“……没人性的屠夫……”

“……钻心剜骨……”

“……杀了你……”

“……魔鬼!”

“……还我妻子！” 

“……去死吧！”

“……去死吧！”

“……去死吧！”

“……去死吧！”

格林沃德不明白，距离那些巫师死在他的魔杖下已经过去了几十年，为什么仍然会有人为他们的逝去而痛苦默哀。

明明那些人即平庸又愚蠢，天真到以为凭他们的力量就可以阻挡伟大的格林沃德。

脑海中有一个轻快温和的声音在笑，熟悉的令他有一丝怀念：“亲爱的盖尔，爱是一种任何人不可小觑的魔法。”

爱？格林沃德对着心底的那个声音冷笑。

爱说白了也无非是“为了更大的利益”：孩子爱父母是为了抚育和庇佑，朋友恋人之间的爱是为了对方的力量和支持，就如同他的门徒追随他是为了名誉和他所构想的那个世界。

爱一个死人根本无法得到利益，怎么会有人蠢到去爱一个死人呢？

在吼叫信咆哮的同时，他慢慢走向了墙角的那堆纸质信件——终究有些巫师偏爱书信，毕竟吼叫信的魔法是一次性的，但麻瓜发明的墨水留在纸上的痕迹却能永恒。

昔日的黑魔王蹲在墙角，慢吞吞的读着那些被泪水浸湿的字母。

当窗外狂风的呼啸声终于停了下来，月光爬上了阿尔卑斯山脉时，他才读完那一小堆信件。

他明明不应该难过，那些巫师死得其所。

他明明不应该失望，圣诞祝福向来与他无缘。

他想吃柠檬雪宝。


	3. Chapter 3

“你又迟到了。”盖勒特·格林沃德闭着眼懒洋洋的躺在树下，没好气的说。被树叶打碎的阳光撒在金发上熠熠发光。

“抱歉盖尔，我临出门时阿莉安娜突然又差点把房子炸了。”阿不思·邓布利多气喘吁吁的跑近，一脸歉意的看着树下的男友。“我花了很长时间才哄她睡着，毕竟她只和阿不福思比较亲近。”他尴尬的摸了摸鼻子，坐在了盖勒特身旁。

盖勒特一睁眼就看见阿不思汗涔涔的额头，不由得有些恼火：“看在梅林胡子的份上，阿不思·邓布利多！你他妈是个巫师！不是个麻瓜保姆！以你的才能你应该去领导巫师界，去领导那些本该去照顾你妹妹的麻瓜！不是像个哑炮一样蹲在你妹妹床边给她唱摇篮曲！”

“可是现在只有我能照顾阿莉安娜，我不能扔下她。”阿不思垂下眼睛，语气里夹杂着不易察觉的郁闷。

“但你不应该这样，阿尔，你能做到的远比一个保姆多的多。想想我昨天提到的新世界。

既然我们巫师比麻瓜有着更强大的能力，我们理应领导他们，保护他们，阻止他们愚蠢的自相残杀，不是吗？到那时，巫师就不用再这么小心翼翼的活在阴暗里，阿莉安娜也不用再躲躲藏藏，会有专门的麻瓜来悉心照料她。你想想，如果巫师能早日统治麻瓜，阿莉安娜甚至都不会成为默默然不是。她会是一个优秀的女巫，现在正在霍格沃滋里的壁炉旁咬着羽毛笔写变形课作业。

但之前的巫师太胆小，太平庸，以至于他们没有勇气去建立这样的新世界。所以需要我们，盖勒特·格林沃德和阿不思·邓布利多，需要我们来发起这场革命。

我们会改变这个世界的，阿尔，我和你。”盖勒特在站起了身，斜靠在树旁往向天空认真的说。

他说这段话的时候，眼睛里翻滚着抑制不住的炽热光芒，仿佛那个美丽新世界就在眼前，触手可及。可是他身旁的阿不思却没有回应他的慷慨激昂，盖勒特疑惑的低下头看着身旁坐着的男友。

“可是麻瓜一定会反抗我们的统治。”沉默了许久后阿不思终于踌躇地开口。

“所以统治他们，我需要力量，我需要死亡圣器。”盖勒特沉声道。

“你要死亡圣器不是为了永生？”阿不思惊讶的问。

“永生？不不不，我有时候真搞不懂你漂亮的脑瓜里都在想什么。害怕死亡可没法成为死亡的主人，只有懦夫才会害怕死亡。死亡的主人意味着没人可以杀死他，他自己才能决定自己的死亡。

死亡的主人意味着‘不可战胜的’。”

盖勒特说完，突然俯下身将阿不思圈在自己怀中，将他禁锢在双臂和树干组成的牢笼里。盖勒特·格林沃德贴近阿不思的耳朵，用近乎诱惑的气音问他：

“那么，阿不思·邓布利多，你愿意和我一起，成为死亡的主人吗？”

“‘为了更大的利益’？”阿不思脸上泛起一阵红晕，笑着反问到。

盖勒特用一个吻回答了他的问题。

“天啊，阿尔你真是个天才！”盖勒特没忍住，一口亲在了阿不思的脸上。

“盖尔你别打扰我，我还没说完。”阿不思红着脸推开他，清了清嗓子继续刚刚的解释：“……总的来说就是我结合了牢不可破咒、赤胆忠心咒的部分内容，研究出了这么个东西。”他一挥魔杖，蓝色的小火苗欢快的在空气中跳动。

“所以它可以检验一个人对你是否忠诚？”盖勒特向火苗伸出手，感受到了一阵舒适的暖意萦绕指尖。

阿不思低头用盖勒特听不见的音量嘀咕了一句什么，然后抬头看着爱人说：“没错，对施咒者忠诚的人就不会被火焰影响，而不忠的人只能感受到炙热难耐。”

“只是觉得烫？变成实质性的伤害也可以吧？”盖勒特沉浸在这个魔咒的精妙中，没看到男友眼里泛起的一丝悲哀。

“他们只是不忠于你而已，你为什么要伤害他们呢？”

等盖勒特回过神来的时候他才意识到他干了什么。

阿莉安娜安安静静的躺在一片狼藉之中，湛蓝的大眼睛里空空荡荡。阿不思和阿不福思跪在她身旁，两人满脸的错愕和难以置信。阿不思的右手臂上还有一道深可见骨的伤口。

他不知道是谁弄的，可能是阿不福思，也可能是盖勒特自己。

阿不思慢慢的抬起头看着他，眼睛里盛的满满的全是悲恸、自责和无助。他看向盖勒特，就像溺水之人看向一根稻草。

阿不思没有开口，但凄厉的求救声却直愣愣地冲进了盖勒特的耳朵。

救救我，求你了。

别走。

盖勒特·格林沃德不记得自己是怎么逃离戈德里克山谷的。

盖勒特·格林沃德看着那个瘦高的身影在巴黎半夜浓重的雾中慢慢显现出来，心底翻涌着熟悉的仇恨。

“那么，最后，伟大的邓布利多终于敢从霍格沃兹里出来，来面对他的死敌，他曾经的爱人了？”格林沃德一脸讥讽的开了口，老魔杖轻轻的敲打着小腿。

“盖尔，晚上好。”邓布利多站在他的对面，语气轻松的像是老朋友之间稀疏平常的寒暄：“委实说我很惊讶你一个人来的，你的那些可爱又忠诚的信徒们呢？”

“我不需要像你一样躲在谁后面，才有胆子借着别人的手去杀人，阿尔。我们之间是懦夫的从来都是你，也只有你。”格林沃德歪着头看着邓布利多，微笑的脸上依稀还能看出当年的戈德里克山谷的金发少年。

两人就这么轻松随意的聊着，如同一对阔别多年，在对角巷偶遇的亲密挚友。

如果他们没有拽紧了长袍里的魔杖，脑子里紧张的翻滚着一条条恶咒的话。

格林沃德率先撕破了那副轻松的假象，他已经开始对这无意义的聊天感到厌烦了。他突然拔出老魔杖一挥，空气中迸出数十束跳动的白色闪电射向邓布利多。邓布利多面无表情的看着闪电撞上自己同时设下的屏障变成熊熊燃烧的烈火。火焰沿着屏障绵延，烧成了一面诡异的泛着寒气的火焰墙。再一点魔杖，墙面轰然坍塌的同时，一道红色的魔咒借着火焰的掩护，飞向格林沃德。

各色的魔咒在这片废墟堆成的临时角斗场中亮起，连地面都被烧灼的滚烫。

魔咒，拆解，反弹，再发下一道魔咒。

戈德里克山谷的时光只有三个月，但却足以在过了四十六年后，他们仍然是世界上最熟悉对方的人。

邓布利多能猜到格林沃德每一束黑魔法背后的咒语和威力，格林沃德也知道他每一释放出魔咒后邓布利多的破解方法。

他们比起了解自己，更了解对方。

一条金色的光鞭嗖的一声刺破格林沃德的屏障，在他的小腿上狠狠的打了一下。

格林沃德忍痛咬了咬牙，他内心也知道邓布利多比更优秀一些。虽然握有老魔杖，但他仍不敢自负到能远胜邓布利多。

但他并不担心自己最终会胜利，他有远比老魔杖强大的决胜武器。

一道蓝色的火墙在他周围展开形成一个圆，将他包围其中，明亮耀眼。格林沃德站在圆形，对着邓布利多肆无忌惮的大笑：“我一直知道你是个天才，邓布利多。我只加了一点点小小的改动，你知道你发明的魔咒就烧死了多少我的敌人，你的朋友们吗？当那些死在我魔杖下的傲罗的寡妇向你哭诉格林沃德的罪行的时候，你内心会有一点点的不安吗？”

格林沃德轻轻的挥舞着老魔杖，仿佛在指挥着一场盛大的交响乐团。蓝色的火焰逐渐展开，向邓布利多蔓延。

格林沃德突然安静下来，抬头看着漆黑的夜幕，声音低的像一道叹息：“啊我忘了，阿不思·邓布利多亲手杀了阿莉安娜·邓布利多，他不爱自己的亲妹妹。他不爱任何人，他只爱自己。他怎么会为别人感到不安呢。”

他还没说完这段话，就看见邓布利多面无表情，穿过那道熊熊燃烧着的蓝色烈火，站在了他面前。

邓布利多举起魔杖，表情突然有些悲哀：“除你武器。”

格林沃德从梦中醒来，近来他最近越来越频繁的做梦，但从来都和他叱咤欧洲的那段时光，亦或是他的童年或德姆斯特朗的求学无关。梦里反反复复都是戈德里克山谷八月的刺眼阳光和决斗时邓布利多那声“除你武器”。

他看向窗户，窗户玻璃中有一个苍老枯槁的老人也同样看向了他。

格林沃德闭上眼睛：离他所预知的自己的死亡很近了。

他要见到阿不思·邓布利了。

他一定要问问邓布利多是怎么穿过那道蓝色火焰的。


	4. Chapter 4

格林沃德从未如此清晰的看清这个预知梦。

清晰到他可以透过高塔阁楼的窗户看向窗外：没有纽蒙伽德终年呼啸的风雪，而是万里无云的皎洁圆月；没有积雪不化的阿尔卑斯雪山，而是一片连绵的漆黑密林。

清晰到他可以看见杀人者的脸：没有阿不思·邓布利多弯曲的鼻梁和齐腰长发，而是大大鹰钩鼻和令人厌恶的，油腻的垂在两颊的黑发。

清晰到他可以看见墙角即将死去的虚弱老人:没有盖勒特·格林沃德的异色双瞳，而是那双他死都不会忘记的湛蓝眼睛。

他这些年反反复复梦见的，不是自己，而是阿不思·邓布利多的死亡。

他看见那个黑发男人一脸厌恶的喊出死咒，魔杖尖端凝聚着绿色的光芒。

看见那束熟悉的绿光射入邓布利多的胸膛，一瞬间就消失不见。

看见邓布利多仰面跌出高塔，长长的白发在夜风中飞舞。

看见邓布利多倒在城堡墙边，四肢折断，像一个废弃的破布娃娃。

格林沃德想过千万种邓布利多的死亡，但从未像梦里这般。

像一个废弃的破布娃娃。

这没道理，邓布利多不应该这样死去。

该死的人是他。

格林沃德从床上跳了起来，无视膝盖发出的咯吱抱怨：他还来得及，邓布利多还没死。

预言家既然能够预知未来，自然也可以改变未来。

他只用告诉邓布利多，让他远离那个油腻黑发的男人，远离月夜下的霍格沃滋高塔，邓布利多就不会死。

他甚至已经想好要怎么嘲笑邓布利多了：看，最后还是你的死敌拯救了你。

苍白枯槁的老人在纽蒙伽德高塔的小小牢房里快速的反复踱步。被关进纽蒙伽德以来，他从未如此兴奋过。

突然，他仿佛被施了定身咒般僵在了原地

——为了防止黑魔王与外界联系越狱，整座纽蒙伽德都被施展了最严密的禁闭咒。而其中不少甚至还是他当初为邓布利多设立监狱时设置的。

他的声音穿不透纽蒙伽德肆虐的风雪，他的魔力挣不出自己设下的牢笼。

他没有办法传出任何消息。

他曾一挥双臂，千万巫师俯首称臣，前赴后继；他曾轻弹魔杖，忤逆他之人顷刻间灰飞烟灭，尸骨无存；他也曾站在巴黎的最高点，看着这座城市为他升起满城黑纱，君临天下。

曾令整个欧洲大陆闻风丧胆的黑魔王，曾挥舞着魔杖施展出绝大部分巫师难以想象的魔法的黑魔王，在他一生中最需要魔法的时候，却只能像一个最最平庸的麻瓜一样绝望的蹲在阴暗的监狱中嘶吼。

格林沃德突然想笑。

因斯布鲁克是奥地利境内，坐落于阿尔卑斯山脚的一个迷人小镇，无论在镇中的哪个角落，抬头都能望见阿尔卑斯雪山上终年不化的皑皑积雪。因为风景秀丽平和，所以常年有慕名前来的旅人从此处开始攀登雪山。只是在所有旅行者登山之前，当地人都会奉劝他们一句：千万别走入山谷南部深处，那里永远肆虐着反常的暴风雪。

当地甚至有传言：阿尔卑斯山山脚南部，藏着一扇通往地狱的门。

有一位外来的年轻人对这个传言嗤之以鼻，孤身一人毅然前往探险。三天后，昏迷的年轻人在一块积雪掩盖的洞穴中被人发现。年轻人在医院醒来后，回忆起自己的经历仍然心有余悸。

他没看见地狱的大门，却听见了魔鬼的笑声。

那歇斯底里的笑声凄厉、冷漠、张狂，却又无比的空洞和痛苦，仿佛知道了天底下最好笑的笑话，却忘记了最后的包袱。

比起人类能发出的声音，那更像是一只濒死野兽痛苦的哀嚎。

之后的日子格林沃德记不太清了。

就像从高空坠落，场景在眼前快速闪过形成一片模糊不清不可触及的光影，不知道死亡什么时候来临，但却知道死亡一定会来临。

唯一真实只有那极速下坠的失重感，和等待却又害怕死亡到来的惶惶不可终日。

每一只送信的猫头鹰都是一场审判：

坠落

坠落

坠落

坠落

.

.

.

终于有一天，格林沃德还没打开报纸，就看见那双熟悉的，藏在半月形镜片后的湛蓝眼睛。

啪，落地了。

所以当伏地魔阴冷的站在他面前时，格林沃德甚至有点高兴的。他已经等太久了。

格林沃德看着面前新一代的黑魔王，难以抑制内心的不屑：伏地魔何其像当年的他，一样的天赋秉异，一样的雄心壮志，一样的愚蠢透顶。

而伏地魔甚至还不如他，他不曾惧怕过死亡，而伏地魔却一直都在死亡的阴影中抱头鼠窜。

当年他不曾赢过邓布利多，现在的伏地魔更不能。

他看着伏地魔轻蔑的笑了，就像传过近百年的时光看向当初那个睥睨欧洲的盖勒特·格林沃德。

“杀了我吧，伏地魔，我很高兴去死！”

去死吧，盖勒特·格林沃德，你早该腐烂在坟墓里。

“但我的死不会带来你所寻找的东西......有很多东西你不明白......”

你不会改变任何事情，你改变不了任何事情。

你太蠢了，目光太短浅，头脑太贫乏以至于不能理解那股打败你的力量。

“杀了我吧！你不会赢的，你不可能赢的！那根魔杖绝不会，永远不会是你的——”

你不可能赢的，从戈德里克山谷逃离的那一瞬间就注定了你的惨败。

你不可能赢的，那场战争还没开始你就已经输掉了最珍贵的东西，却不自知。

索命咒射入胸膛的瞬间，格林沃德却突然看见戈德里克山谷山谷午后的谷仓——

“盖尔？盖尔！你还好吗？”阿不思焦急的声音把发愣的盖勒特拉回现实。

“哦，没事。就是刚刚突然看到了一些画面。”

“我还以为是缔结血盟的魔咒出了问题，你刚刚突然就愣住了。”阿不思轻轻的舒了一口气：“你又预知了？看见了什么？”

他看见了厮杀、憎恨和诅咒，看见了鲜血、泪水和悔恨。

他看见了他们死后的坟墓天各一方，坟墓上空是咆哮不息的冬日风雪。

盖勒特看着手中新结成的血盟信物，银色的挂件在太阳下熠熠发光。半晌，他轻轻回握住阿不思，开口说：

“我看见我们一同被万人敬仰，我看见我们死后被葬在了这里，坟墓前是不败的鲜花。”

他能改变的，他一定可以。

他不会让阿不思·邓布利多一个人死在无边黑夜里，他要盛夏的阳光照在他们的墓志铭上。

因斯布鲁克的居民们惊讶的发现，盘旋在阿尔卑斯山谷南部长达一个世纪之久的暴风雪在某一天突然悄无声息的消失了，就像从未出现过一样。

人们组队前往此处探险，没有看见地狱的大门，只有一处破败废弃的城堡。

乌云散去后，奥地利盛夏清澈的阳光洒在这片久经风霜摧残的土地上，人们惊讶的发现城堡前的草地上星星点点有白色的小花盛放。

那景象，一如远在万里，藏在英格兰群山中霍格沃兹湖旁那座白色墓碑旁的风景。

一如1899年，戈德里克山谷中耀眼的盛夏。


	5. 番外

格林沃德看着那一束绿光射入自己的胸膛，可奇怪的是一点都不疼，甚至有一丝暖意。

然后他就到了这里。

格林沃德睁开眼睛。四周仿佛充斥着厚重的白雾，除了白色什么都没有，连脚下踩着的什么都看不清。事实上，没有重力感，没有参照物，他甚至不确定自己是站在还是躺着。

他伸出双手放在眼前——很好，他还有手，他还看得见——双手依旧是那双枯槁瘦削的手，但手上遍布的老人斑不见了。格林沃德摸了摸自己的脸颊，皱纹仍然堆满了眉头，但皮肤却令人惊讶的柔软。

然后他发现到自己穿着一件黑色的长袍，不是囚徒的那张衣不蔽体的破布，这是一件柔软厚重的天鹅绒巫师袍。格林沃德已经很久没有穿过这么暖和的衣服了——纽蒙伽德的待遇委实说不上特别好。

格林沃德耸了耸肩，体验着天鹅绒滑过皮肤的柔顺触感。接着迈步向前走去。他没法解释为什么他能在一片白雾中分辨中哪里是“前方”，他就是知道。

慢慢的，白雾在身后退去，格林沃德发现自己走在一片草地上。双脚踩上青春有轻微的瘙痒触感，他甚至能感觉到有青草汁附着在脚上。他继续走着，感受着和煦的风拂过面庞，带动长袍下摆轻轻飘动，闻到空气中涌动着混合着花香的熟悉气息，从鼻腔蔓延到全身。

他该死的怀念这一切。

他继续走着，略过两旁茂密的树林，略过身侧坐落的房屋，略过道路两旁盛放的鲜花，直到他走到一处空旷的草地。草地中央伫立着一株繁盛的夏栎树，伸展的树枝在微风中轻轻摇曳。

阿不思·邓布利多安安静静的坐在树下，闭着眼睛歪着头靠在树上。

格林沃德走到了邓布利多面前，同样安静沉默的端详着仇敌那和自己一样苍老的脸。格林沃德不是没在报纸上见过霍格沃滋校长、当代最伟大的巫师的脸，但那终究只是一张照片。他仔细端详着邓布利多的脸——垂到腰间的长发和胡须已经完全变得花白，一点曾经的红褐色都看不出来；双眼紧闭着藏在半月形的镜片后面，格林沃德讨厌那副眼镜：他总觉得就是因为那副眼镜，让邓布利多显的疏离和冷漠；长长的鹰钩鼻，鼻梁看起来至少折断过两次；再往下是薄薄的嘴唇，因为布满皱纹而不如曾经饱满鲜红。

邓布利多突然睁眼，那双湛蓝的眼睛对上了格林沃德探究的眼神。

“好久不见，盖尔。”邓布利多没有在意格林沃德粗鲁的审视，语气轻松随意。格林沃德眯着眼睛盯着他看了很久，过了很久才开口：“看在梅林的份上，你真的见鬼的是阿不思·邓布利多，还是我临死前终于疯到给自己编出这么个梦。”

邓布利多笑了起来：“哦亲爱的盖尔，这是你的梦，那你绝对不会见我，不是吗？”

“可如果我死了，我的灵魂应该碎的像被巨人坐过的水晶球。”格林沃德停顿了一下，略带讽刺的笑了：“你活着的时候真该来纽蒙伽德看看每年圣诞节寄给我的吼叫信，老实说，那挺壮观的。”

“破碎的灵魂不是没办法重新拼凑起来......”

“是是是，‘极端痛苦的忏悔和自省能够修补破碎的灵魂’。我记得，邓布利多，这本书当时放在巴希达姑妈书架第三排第二本。是的，我们一起研究过，我记得。”格林沃德不耐烦的晃了一下脑袋，像是在赶走一只讨厌的苍蝇：“你觉得我像是会跪在麻瓜上帝面前痛哭的人吗？”

没等邓布利多回答，格林沃德皱了皱眉岔开了话题：“这么说我们都已经死了。你为什么在这？这里是戈德里克山谷？”

“事实上我是在等哈利。”邓布利多安静的回答：“不过如果说没有猜到你会先来，那我一定在说谎。对你的死我很抱歉。”

“哈利？那个哈利·波特？那个救世主，大难不死的男孩？你最喜欢的学生？”格林沃德讥笑着加重了“最喜欢的学生”几个字：“你是不是有让喜欢的学生送死的特殊癖好？”

“哈利不会死的。只要伏地魔还执意亲自动手杀他，他就不会死。”

“他已经幸运的从索命咒下逃脱一次了，没有人会幸运到能逃脱第二次。”

“那不是幸运，盖尔。”邓布利多叹了口气，取下半月形的眼镜仔细的擦拭着：“哈利和我们不一样，他有天赋却从未渴望过权利，有勇气为了自己的朋友去牺牲。他的力量来源于的爱，而不是野心。只要他还怀有这股力量，伏地魔就没办法伤害他。”

“啊对，爱，邓布利多伟大的爱。可你的爱没能阻止你现在躺在霍格沃兹的墓地里烂成泥，不是吗。”格林沃德讽刺的说：“我真不敢相信，这么多年了你还用这个老套的借口来逃避你的背叛。”

“那不是借口，格林沃德。关于你的革命我们已经讨论的够多了，暴力和恐惧孕育出的只有更深的暴力和恐惧。我以为伏地魔已经给你上了生动的一课：你没办法依靠恐惧镇压‘希望’，而只要还有‘希望’，你的统治就不会牢靠。”

“那现在巫师界和麻瓜的世界就牢靠了？睁开你的眼睛看看，邓布利多。麻瓜拿着他们那些破铜烂铁杀的人比我少？黑魔王格林沃德被关在纽蒙迦德有阻止伏地魔出现？无论是巫师还是麻瓜都太蠢了，太蠢了。这个世界渴求着一个领导者带着这些凡人走出自相残杀的迷途，邓布利多，你和我，我们被赋予了才能，理应是我们。”说完，格林沃德皱着眉头揉了揉额头：“天啊，快一百年了我们居然还在为这个争吵。”

“我们不是神，格林沃德，没人是。当年的我太年轻以至于不明白这个显而易见的事实。”邓布利多把目光投向远方，语气平静而悲哀：“事实上，我们的卓越的天赋正是我们比那些你所谓的‘凡人’更自大、傲慢、愚蠢和目光短浅的原因。不只我们，所有那些为自己的能力或血统而骄傲的人都是如此。如果非要说的话，天赋(gift)更像是诅咒而不是奖励(gift)，它是我们沦落到这个地步的症结所在。”

“这就是你信仰‘爱’的原因？我很抱歉，不过在你的爱里，这个世界比之前更糟糕。”

“是啊，他们还在慢慢摸索着、学习着如何去爱、去运用这股力量。这个世界还有很长的路要走，但不可否认这些代价是值得的。”邓布利多顿了顿，继续说到：“我不能否认暴力去镇压恶可能会有效，但那只是镇压。人心中自私、仇恨和愚昧不会因为看不见而消失。格林沃德，那些邪恶的情绪是人的一部分，你无法用暴力改变人性。”

“所以长久的暴力和统治是必要的，毕竟他们永远学不会吸取教训。”

“被长久压抑的结果只有爆发战争。这就意味着即使你的统治能持久，那也是战争中的持久，而不是和平。只有爱，教人们去爱而不是放任他们去恨，格林沃德，只有爱才能带他们走向一个更好的世界，而这也是我留在霍格沃滋的意义。”

格林沃德没有说话，只是同样把目光投向了远处山峦起伏的地平线。

真奇怪，这里明明只是一个幻境，可他真的能听到布谷鸟的声音回荡在山谷上方。

两人就沉默的听着清脆的鸟鸣，过了很久，久到头顶天空堆积的云层散开，隐隐约约漏出一点阳光撒在草地上。

格林沃德轻轻闭上眼睛，轻声问：“你当年是怎么穿过那道蓝色火焰的？我不认为它有破解方法。”

邓布利多回答的时候有点局促的摆弄着手指，一瞬间他看上去像是个做坏事被抓住的孩子：“这道魔咒里包含了赤胆忠心咒和牢不可破咒的部分内容，”他咬了咬嘴唇：“我还参考了迷情咒和爱情魔法。我也是之后对它进行研究的时候才发现：不仅仅是发誓追随施咒者的人能免于咒语的伤害，怀有另一种情绪的人也不会被伤害。”

“我不确定那是什么，不过我猜那是爱。”邓布利多用蚊子般的声音说道。

格林沃德猛的回头，难以置信的看着邓布利多的侧脸。即使藏在白发中，格林沃德还是清晰的看到邓布利多的耳朵悄悄的红了。

格林沃德从震惊中恢复过来，有些难以置信的喃喃：“我以为你恨我。”

“我被关在纽蒙伽德里关了五十三年！阿不思·邓布利多，整整五十三年！你一次都没有来看过我，连一只猫头鹰！”他苦笑着看着双手，声音中沾染上一丝苦涩：“我以为你恨我，你应该恨我。”

“事实上，我不来纽蒙伽德，是因为我认为你不会想见到我。我才是那个被恨着的人。”邓布利多轻轻叹了一口气，站了起来：“抱歉，盖尔，看来我们的谈话需要小小的中段一下。哈利来了，我欠他太多的解释。”

邓布利多的身影消融在远方，格林沃德倚靠着树干，抬头看着天空愣愣的出神。

他看见人们在他的魔咒下惨死，发出凄厉的哀嚎。

他看见女人血肉模糊的尸体，企图用身体构成的堡垒将孩子与外界的战火隔绝。

他看见魔咒烧灼过的大地焦黑龟裂，十几年过去了仍然寸草不生。

他看见年轻的邓布利多抱着怀里的阿莉安娜看着他，眼睛里里满满的都是绝望和自责，却不带一丝的责备。

他还看见自己仓惶的逃离戈德里克山谷，那么懦弱，那么胆小。

格林沃德才意识到：这么多年了，阿不思·邓布利多一直被困在那个放有阿莉安娜的房子中；而他自己，一直在逃，逃离戈德里克山谷，逃离那双湛蓝的眼睛。

他最后看到了现在的阿不思·邓布利多，那张破碎而苍老的脸庞如今依旧美的惊心动魄。

格林沃德把脸深深的埋在手里。他都干了什么。

格林沃德不知道自己坐了多久，时间对死人毫无意义。等邓布利多终于回到树下时，他仿佛已经在那里坐了一辈子。

“都结束了？”格林沃德问。

“都结束了。哈利是个好孩子，他会走完那些我们没走完的路。”终于卸下一身重担的邓布利多轻松的说。

“走吧。”他转过身，扭头看着格林沃德。

“去哪儿？”

“往前。”

格林沃德跟着邓布利多身后低着头走着，突然他站住了脚步。“阿不思·邓布利多，”他轻喊，看见前面那双靴子停了下来，转向了他：“对不起。”

格林沃德深吸一口气，鼓起勇气抬头看着邓布利多的眼睛，重复了一遍：“对不起。”

说完，他痛苦的闭上眼睛，别过头：“我不敢祈求你的原谅，我只是……我真的很抱歉，为所有的事情。”

邓布利多的眼睛因为惊讶张大了，慢慢的，第一次，笑意涌进了他的双眼。

他微笑着对格林沃德伸出右手：“走吧，盖尔。我们耽搁了太久了。”

格林沃德向前跨了一步，没去握那只完好的右手，而是一把抱住了邓布利多。

邓布利多愣了一下，也伸出手慢慢地回抱住了他。

格林沃德问着鼻尖邓布利多的气息，那味道熟悉的令他想痛哭。

他不会再逃了。


End file.
